It’s Quite The Opposite Of What You Thought
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sakura’s obsession over Sasuke goes too far when she finds something between Sasuke and Naruto, what she doesn’t understand is there is something more going on. Rated T SasuxNaru other parings in later chapter. R
1. Sakura's Missinterpretation

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Rated T: - Anti-Sakura ****Slight****Humour/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Sakura****'s obsession over Sasuke goes too far when finds out something between Sasuke and Naruto, what she doesn't understand is there is something more going on. **

**Naruto finds himself caught out and Sasuke express's his emotions openly in front of Sakura.**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's Quite The Opposite Of What You Thought**

Sakura sat on the edge of the rock face, looking out to the sun. Kakashi had them reviewing chakra control and as usual she was the best out of the three genin in the squad.

Instead of tree climbing the challenge had been made harder so they now had to climb a rock face.

Sasuke and Naruto would have been not far behind her if they had not been so touchy and determined to be the first to reach the top.

It didn't help the fact that they we trying to occupy all the space in the area which they were climbing.

First Naruto began complaining that the area he was climbing was too easy for his standards and that Sasuke was such a slug that he could take over him if he wanted to.

Then Sasuke argued back that Naruto couldn't hope to beat him and that he was only stating the obvious to hide how much of a loser he was.

Kakashi put a hand over his face, he didn't understand these two. '_My my…they work together quite well but when faced with independent training they get like this' _

Sakura watched them as they scrambled up the cliff constantly trying to push one another off.

She thought she glimpsed Sasuke deliberately taking Naruto's hand into his own but when she looked again she felt it must have been an illusion.

After looking at Naruto and back at Sasuke she wished that he would at least say something nice to her or look at her in a different light.

He was always with Naruto and sometimes he acted differently when Naruto was around. Come to think of it both of them acted really weirdly as if there was something going on between them.

In the few moments she had to herself she considered their strange actions. '_Naruto knows something about Sasuke-kun and he must be blackmailing him. What could be so important to Sasuke-kun that he wouldn't tell me?'_

'_What if Sasuke-kun likes someone, and I mean likes, likes' _She gasped '_Ino! Argh that horrid Ino-pig she got to him, I bet she got to him!" _There were hurried voices erupting over the top of the cliff face.

"Sakura-chan are you ok? What happened?"It was Naruto, he and Sasuke had finally managed their way to the top.

"Huh? Oh nothing… I just remembered I ate dinner and left the oven on over night" she smiled awkwardly. "Sakura?" it was Sasuke. She turned to him truly believing her wish had come true.

"Yes" she dared breathe, what was he going to say? "You don't cook and you ate my ramen toppings again last night" "Oh yeah…I forgot"

Kakashi had walked over when he had heard Sakura gasp, his book still clasped in his right hand. "So Sakura-chan what happened?" asked Naruto

"Ooh story time, I like stories" Kakashi sat on the rock behind them, they all turned. "I'm sorry please carry on, it's not like we have anymore training to fit in before it gets dark"

"Sorry sensei, it was nothing" Kakashi nodded accepting her apology, in a way he felt a bit down hearted because he really wanted to hear a story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In order to find out if Sasuke likes, likes Ino, Sakura would have to get the information out of Naruto.

"Naruto! Hey over here!" she was standing outside the dumpling shop that night and had spotted Naruto heading towards the ramen shop.

"Hi Sakura-chan" "Listen Naruto, erm… let's get some dumplings, you know just me and you"

Naruto felt strange, Sakura was asking him out, was she finally taking an interest in him. Sakura had pulled him into a seat by the window.

"Sakura-chan this is unexpected but I'm meeting someone, I'd love to stay but..." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Naruto, I know about you and Sasuke-kun so don't look so shocked but you know I won't have you doing things like that to Sasuke-kun geddit!" she snapped at him.

He looked bemused so she knew about him and Sasuke, what else did she know. Maybe she already found out about them meeting at the ramen shop and dragged him away on purpose.

"Sakura! What? What is going on?" "You know very well and so Naruto I will make you feel the pain Sasuke-kun does if you hurt him, understand?"

She knew, it was written on her face. _'We were so careful how could Sakura have seen us, we knew better than to meet on missions looking like we were best friends. What's Sasuke going to say?"_

'_Ha that told him to stop blackmailing Sasuke-kun, so now step two – get the info'_ she stopped yelling and turned her facial expression back into a warm smile.

"So Naruto…You and Sasuke, you must tell each other things right" Naruto's smile widened "Yeah, we talk about everyth…I mean why would I talk to him"

"Ok so even if you don't talk or communicate much, surly he confides things in you such as likes he has for certain people"

"Well…I know he likes and dislikes some people and he likes, likes and hate, hates other people…"

This was going to be hard. Sakura sighed and tried again.

"So um…does he like, like Ino?" "Why she is so annoying, eh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had turned her warm smile into a soft pout. "Naruto… this is hard for me to ask but does…does Sasuke-kun like, like me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in his usual seat inside the ramen shop, he had ordered something light to eat as he was waiting for someone to come and join him.

'_Where is that loser? He'd better get her fast the girl at the counter keeps giving me the 'looks'' _Sasuke was always adored by girls and they were always doing crazy things to get his attention.

Sasuke ate a mouthful of his soup and smiled as he remembered some of the crazed things including hiding in bins or using invisible jutsus.

The old ramen seller looked at Sasuke questioningly as he smirked into bowl.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto looked away before replying "He does like you…" Sakura beamed "He does?" '_Haha take that Ino, he likes me, he likes me' _

"Yeah but only as a friend" Sakura had 'Haha very funny now quit joking' etched onto her face. "But…Sakura…I … I used to like, like you"

Sakura wasn't listening, so Sasuke didn't like Ino or herself who was it. "Huh? Sakura did you hear?" "Oh, what do you mean you used to? Why don't you like me now?"

Naruto felt pretty clueless hadn't she just found him out. "Well I am kind of with someone else"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Why don't we go and get some ramen?" "Why?"

"Because you love ramen and I will pay for how ever many bowls it takes to tell me what you guys are up to because I want to be a part of it too"

Naruto chocked on the dumplings he was eating. What on earth was going on and why did Sakura want to join in with him and Sasuke?

"Don't give me that look, if it stops you from hurting Sasuke-kun I want to help"

"Er… I have to go now" he stood up knocking plates onto the floor. Sakura was confused. "Fine! But just remember if you hurt Sasuke-kun you will feel pain"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had gotten bored waiting for Naruto and left the small building. He walked around the corner, stopping in front of Naruto who had come running down the street.

"Erm Sasuke, I think…"

"Now you show up, your late you loser! So im bored and I'm going home" Sasuke wasn't interested in what he had to say. The moment was over the fun was not there.

"Wait I'll come with." Even though Sasuke had dismissed him on the terms that the excitement was over, he accepted Naruto's company.

Sakura had been following Naruto after realizing that he would go to Sasuke and apologize to him.

Now was her chance to find out the reason why Sasuke was acting so weirdly. She hid in the shadowed darkness and used her ninja training knowledge to the full potential.

She noted that the two headed towards the area where the Uchiha clan once lived, and followed behind quietly as best as she could.

The other two members of her squad turned the corner and out of view. She would need to stay reasonably close so that she didn't get lost but far away enough to remain undetected.

Using her perfected chakra control Sakura climbed the nearest tree and found a suitable position where she could see both of them.

Sasuke had pushed Naruto away playfully but Naruto pinned him against a wall lined with red and white fan shaped symbols.

She could see that Naruto had leaned in close so that their faces seemed a blur from her post. '_That Naruto, and after I told him, if he hurts Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke now had Naruto pinned against the wall. "Maybe we should go inside, there is someone else out here with us" he whispered quietly into Naruto's ear

"It's Sakura, I think she knows about us" Naruto replied also in a whisper. Sasuke had gone into a big building and Sakura watched them both go inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing them go inside Sakura had attempted to get closer, so she had focused the chakra in her feet and had climbed a tree before jumping onto the roof of the building next door to Sasuke's.

When Sasuke had closed the bedroom door he had a sly smirk on his face. He looked at Naruto who stared dreamily back.

Sasuke was pulled close by Naruto who kissed him which was returned with a passion.

Sakura had just managed to climb the roof and was figuring a way to get down into Sasuke's back garden as the nearest tree was out of reach. She sighed and turned back on herself to climb down the hard way.

Suddenly her hand lost footing as a roof tile slipped "Urgh!" She fell and crash landed on her side in a hedge.

Sasuke stopped tearing at Naruto's clothes when he heard the crash "Sasuke? What is it? What happened?"

Sasuke pushed himself up off Naruto and headed for the door. Naruto felt offended what did he do? "Sasuke! You…Huh?"

He was getting up to follow Sasuke to the back door where Sakura could be seen lying in a bush. "Sakura! What are you doing on my property at this time of night?" he sounded angry but who wouldn't be.

"I...erm...i was just checking your garden for bugs!" She wore an embarrassed mask, if only she hadn't tripped. She was admiring Sasuke's lack of t-shirt when Naruto called out to Sasuke.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? First you say your bored, then you make me wait, I was just getting into…arhh Sakura-chan what are you doing here!"

Sakura's expression changed to a dopey grin as she saw Sasuke and Naruto both shirtless, with Naruto also missing a sock. She then cackled in a mad laughter.

"Haha Haha Ha you and Naruto hahhaha" She stepped backwards before falling into the pond. She was sitting foot deep in the pond still laughing as the fountain bobbed up and down against her head.

"Erm Sakura?" Sasuke indicated to Naruto to grab her other arm and together they pulled her out. "I have a towel for her to use but I'm not helping her change"

They placed her in an old bedroom and made sure that there was something for her to change into when she woke from her daze.

"So Naruto where were we?" Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was already drawing closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later it was still dark. It wasn't comforting but Naruto beside him was.

"Sasuke, you think Sakura will mind much about you and me?" Naruto was comfortably propped against Sasuke who lay on his back.

"Why should we care what she thinks?" Sasuke shrugged before placing an arm around Naruto.

"Don't you think we should break this off just for a few days so that Sakura doesn't get the wrong idea?" "What are you saying?" Sasuke was hurt why Sakura was interfering with them now.

"Naruto, I can change and I will even prove how much I need you" Sasuke was looking directly into his eyes. The both sat upright and Sasuke let go of him.

"Sasuke, I need you too and I don't want to leave you but I don't want to hurt Sakura"

"So you're leaving me for her!" Sasuke got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going? Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Fine! Naruto if you want her just go but if you still need me, meet me outside by our ramen tree with her tomorrow. You can bring Kakashi if you like" He turned before slamming the door.

Naruto felt the tears run down his face. '_Sasuke? Why? Why? I didn't want this to happen.'_ He lay there in Sasukes bed smudging his tears into the pillow.

In the other room Sakura had come to her senses. Her head had a tremendous lump on it. "Huh? Sasuke-kun and Naruto! Where am I?" She saw the Uchiha crest and realized she was inside Sasukes house.

She wandered through the rooms. "Sasuke-kun" she called sweetly however upon opening a door she saw a blonde haired genin laying on the covers, she could see he was crying.

"Naruto?" she walked over his face was red. _'Oh no! Sasuke-kun must have beaten him up and it's my fault' _She comforted Naruto who flinched at her touch.

"Naruto" all he did in reply was glare at her in a un-Naruto like way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning had come surprisingly fast when Sakura stepped into the last Uchihas room. Instead of finding Sasuke she had found Naruto.

"Sakura, come with me we have to get to the ramen tree now!" He said staring out the window. "What…why?"

"Because just do it!" he snapped before pulling his clothes on hurriedly.

He dragged her out of the house and began to pull her along the street. "Naruto, I didn't think Sasuke would do this to you!" she knew that this was all her fault.

"Yeah, well now I need your help to fix it!" "Naruto what are you going to do?"

Sasuke was sitting in the branches of their ramen tree where he had sat comfortably for hours. He glared at Sakura as she and Naruto came to stop in front of the tree.

Sasuke jumped down. He was standing a metre or two away from Naruto. "So you came after all, and you brought company" he said gesturing toward Sakura.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen" Naruto started running towards Sasuke. "Naruto! Stop!" Sakura tried to stop him, Sasuke would surly hit him again.

Sasuke caught Naruto into a tight hug. "I knew you'd come back to me, I knew you'd come for more" Sakura was already running towards them. She didn't want to see them in another fight between each other.

Where is Kakashi-sensei this time[He was probably reading his book or sleeping

Naruto laughed at Sasuke before burying his blonde head into Sasuke's shoulder, which stopped Sakura in her tracks.

Making sure Sakura could see Sasuke lifted Naruto's head up and met Naruto's lips with his own.

Sakura screamed so loudly that people began emerging from their houses. "WHAT! WHAT IS GOING ON??!"

"Sasuke! Why! How!" Sakura was dumb struck she was excepting them to fight it out not kiss and make out!

"Sakura-chan, I thought you already knew back at the dumpling shop" Naruto again was puzzled. What did she think was going on?

"But…but you were blackmailing Sasuke-kun because you knew who he loves and then he and…and…!"

"So you tried to break us up when you had the whole story wrong" Sasuke had anger in his tone again.

"I wanted to know who you liked because you and Naruto were acting so strangely but you always acted like you hated each other" Sakura's face was overflowing with tears of embarrassment and guilt.

"That was so we didn't blow cover, I did want to tell you but Sasuke made me promise"

"So…so you and Sasuke are really are together?" by now all the usual Sasuke stalkers had joined the crowd.

"Isn't it obvious" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura blinked at him. He sighed before pulling Naruto into a dip and kissing him once again.

The crowd erupted with furious screams and cries of 'Why! Sasuke! Why!' "Er…Sasuke we better start running" "Yeah I think your right"

The two started running trying to avoid the crowd of mad fan girls who were now yelling 'Naruto! Come back here' or 'Naruto! How dare you!'

Sasuke and Naruto managed to cut them off at the Konoha entrance gates. "I think the dip was a bit much don't you?"

"What ever, lets just get to my house, no one goes there and they'll probably storm your apartment first"

With that the headed back into the village and took side routes to avoid people, all the way back to Sasuke's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A lot longer this time. I don't know where this came from but if SasuNaru is to work then Sakura has to find out sometime doesn't she? **

**Review if you want. Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	2. Sakura Fails To Stop SasuNaru

**Rated T:****Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the characters, or any episodes**

**Dedicated**** To SasuNaru Fans, you know who you are!**

**Sakura confides in Ino about Sasuke and Naruto, she gives Sakura a solution that o****nce again leaves her clueless.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura sat next to a comforting Ino. "I feel so stupid, how could I not read the signs properly" They were sitting on a wall with hot drinks in there hands.

"Don't worry yourself Sakura I didn't think it would happen either. But there's still other guys out there" Sakura looked at her.

"Like who?" "Well…anyway when I finally came to the realization that I wouldn't ever get to be with Sasuke, I turned to Shikamaru, who is a really nice guy despite his laziness"

"Yes, that's all good for you Ino but what about me?"

"Well there's Rock Lee, he's always had a thing for you" "Erm…maybe not, I just don't feel that way for him."

"Ok, ok… there's Neji, he belongs to a powerful clan" "He is so not for me. Too quiet and secretive and I don't really know him"

"Ooh what about Chouji? You might just need a bigger fridge. He might seem cowardly but you get him mad he'll do anything"

"Erm no Ino, again I don't know him very well and he seems like a nice but not for me" she was obviously hiding what she really thought as she gripped the cup in her hand tighter.

"Alright, so I guess Shino is out of the question then" "Eww, definitely. I'm sure he's a nice guy and a great shinobi, but the bugs, eww! Just imagine sitting next to him and he goes to put his arm around you but bugs are there instead of his arm" They both shuddered at the thought.

They both sighed. Of all people why did Sasuke get together with Naruto? "Sakura, if you're only going to pick all the bad stuff that is wrong with these guys, and then you'll never find someone"

Sakura looked at the floor Ino noticed and tried to make her feel better. "If I wasn't with Shikamaru, I'd use the mind transfer jutsu on Naruto to get to Sasuke"

Sakura's face lit up. "That it Ino you're a genius!" in her excitement she dropped the cup she had been gripping onto the floor.

"Huh? What are you talking about only my clan can do that justu?"

"I know but instead I can use the transformation jutsu right?" "Sure, I imagine so"

"Ok here I go! Transform!" a big poof of smoke appeared and blew away as a Naruto look a like came into view. "So how do I look?" "Really annoying. Anyway I have to go meet Shikamaru, see you later" Ino jumped off the wall and headed in the other direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that cloud it looks a kunai knife" Naruto pointed into the sky to show Sasuke. They were lying on their backs watching the clouds together.

"Hey and look at that cloud over there, it looks like a person, so person and a kunai that means it's a shinobi cloud" Naruto giggled as Sasuke pointed out that another person like cloud merged into it. "Hey Naruto, that's us"

Naruto shifted slightly and began to sit upright. "I'm hungry I'm going to get us some ramen, you coming?" "Not yet, stay here for a bit longer" as Naruto tried to get up Sasuke pounced on him.

He could feel Sasukes breathe close to his right ear. "I'm hungry too" Sasukes breathe made his ears tingle more.

Naruto burst out laughing. "I'll go get some food, but don't worry I'll be back for you" he grinned as he managed to turn Sasuke over onto his back before pinning him down. He planted a small kiss on his lips which made Sasuke smirk.

Naruto managed to prise himself away from Sasuke's grasp and headed towards the village. He came walking back up the hill five minutes later.

"That was fast, how many bowls did you get?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "Naruto, you went to go get some ramen about five minutes ago, where is it?"

"Did I say I was going to get ramen, no I…I er meant I was going to the bathroom"

"Ok but where's the food? You said you were hungry"

"Yeah… because I was hungry for you" Naruto smiled awkwardly. '_Why was I supposed to get food? O well now it's just me and Sasuke' _Naruto sat down next to his raven haired companion.

"Naruto? Are you feeling ok?" "Yeah never better, I' mean…" _'What do I say? What do I say?'_ "Well? Are you waiting for and bus?" "Huh?"

"Get over here and kiss me!" Sasuke didn't understand what was wrong. _'What is that loser doing?'_ Naruto shifted over to where Sasuke was.

He was leaning over Sasukes face and was about to make his move when Sasuke yanked him forward so that there lips touched. He pulled Naruto into a close hug Naruto tore his lips away and buried his head into Sasukes shoulder.

His heart rate was pounding. _'That was so intense I can't believe I just did that. Ahh me and Sasuke-kun at last_'

"Naruto are you sure you're ok?" Naruto rose his head "Yeah I'm fine, why?" "Usually by now you've already torn my shirt to shreds"

"Oh, ok let's do that then" He smiled to himself. _'Er…how do I do this then?'_ his smile turned into a puzzled look. He started picking at the shirt trying to tear it with his two hands.

Sasuke started laughing. "Anyone would think you've never done this before" "Hehe yeah, it's like I've never done this before" '_Argh! I haven't done this before! What am I going to do?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, old man, there's no need to wrap it up, I'm meeting Sasuke on the hill so it's not far" Naruto thanked the ramen master and hurried up to the hill where Sasuke was waiting for him.

Part way up the hill he could hear Sasuke laughing, _'Hmm? I wonder what's so funny._'

"Hey Sasuke, I hope you aren't doing anything without …me" he stopped in his tracks. A Naruto look alike was sitting on Sasuke attempting to tear his shirt off.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? I know you missed me but it's pretty sad if you use a clone to change into me, I mean come on look, It doesn't even do it right" Naruto laughed as he put the ramen on ground.

"Haha, very funny Naruto, this isn't one of my clones. Face it you were hungry for me after all" "Yeah, I still am" Three of them sat there giggling to each other stupidly.

"Naruto" "Yeah" they were trying hard to stop their laughter "You can undo the jutsu now"

"Ok, hehe ok release" The 'clone' didn't disappear. "Naruto, enough kidding around get rid of it, ha loser" "I'm trying!"

The Naruto 'clone' stood up quite abruptly and moved off of Sasuke. "No Naruto, I mean get rid of it" "I am but it won't go away"

Sasukes eyes narrowed, the other Naruto was clearly an impostor. Sasuke stood up and dived on the Naruto look alike as it tried to get away.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating Naruto" There was a poof of smoke. The two guys looked down a pink haired girl was sandwiched on the floor in front of them.

"SAKURA!" they both yelled. "Oh hi….Sasuke-kun, Naruto, er how are you?"

They both looked angry but when they looked at each other they both started laughing again. "Haha good one Naruto you fooled me again, why would you want to change the clone into Sakura?"

"To add to the excitement I guess, ooh come one the ramen's getting cold" they both turned away from Sakura and headed towards the ramen bowl.

"Hey!" they both looked at her "I'm real you know, I only turned into Naruto so I could be with Sasuke, and now I'm going to yell at Ino because her stupid plan didn't work"

Sasuke and Naruto looked blankly at her. "Don't you care that Sasuke-kun cheated on you with me!" They turned back to the ramen. "Hey!" instead of turning round again they just ignored her.

After she'd gone Naruto confronted Sasuke. "What, how could you not tell?" "I could tell perfectly, it was just funny to see what she'd do"

"So how was she?" "Let's just say she is no comparison to you any day. You know why? Because you're the best Naruto" Sasuke and Naruto pulled each other close.

"In a way, I'm glad she's gone, Sasuke, now it's just me and you forever"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INO!" "What is it Sakura can't you see I'm in the middle of something" Ino was feeding Shikamaru sweet dumplings, his head rested in her lap.

"It didn't work out! And it is your entire fault" she pointed an accusing finger. Shikamaru interrupted them "Hello Ino! Getting hungry here!"

"How did you pull a guy like that off?" Sakura turned and stormed out. "What's her problem?" Ino shrugged and carried on feeding Shikamaru.

Sakura felt utterly clueless. She sighed "Tomorrow's another day. Hmm if I can't have Sasuke maybe I'll find someone better?"

"Who are you talking to?" She turned. A strange voice whistled into her ear. She didn't answer for a while. "You look familiar. Who are you?" "Can't you guess?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think chapter 1 was not the best I've written, but I added another chapter to finish it off. Tell me what you think.**

**Stuck for words? You can always write who you think the mystery voice is.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	3. Kakashi Does A Sakura

**Rated T:****Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the characters, or any episodes.**

**Dedicated**** To all my reviewers and everyone who loves this story!**

**Lots of people really like this and it's come out better than expected. **

**I've already written a sequel to this focusing on Sakura and the mystery voice so this is going to be a short chapter about what happened to Sasuke and Naruto when she left them.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kakashi Does A Sakura**

After Sakura had left Sasuke and Naruto continued to contemplate the beautiful afternoon around them. They had finished eating the bowl of ramen which Naruto had gone to fetch before Sakura had arrived disguised as Naruto, and were now sitting back and enjoying the view.

"That was some delicious ramen eh Sasuke?" he looked up from where he had been resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I've tasted better"

"Huh? What! How could anything taste better than ramen!?" Naruto felt insulted next to Sasuke, ramen was the best thing in the world.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head back and surrounded his lips with his own. Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was on about but accepted the kiss. He could feel Sasuke returning it more fiercely.

Gasping Naruto pulled away. "What was that you nearly bit my lips off!"

"Didn't I just tell you that I've tasted something better than ramen?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto eventually got the picture.

"Well in that case, I can't let you starve" Naruto replied grinning back. "Although I don't have enough money for more ramen" he joked.

Pushing Sasuke into the grass he captured the raven into a suffocating kiss lasting minutes at a time.

They had been so engrossed in what they were doing that they had not heard Kakashi coming up behind them.

"Alright break it up! It might be in an area where innocent people won't get harmed but this is no place to use Chidori or Rasengan" Kakashi pulled Sasuke off of Naruto and tried to separate the two.

"What have I told you guys about teamwork!? You won't get anywhere fighting each other like this in the dirt"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another. Surely Kakashi-sensei knew that they had become a couple by now? Sakura had been going round screaming it to anyone who'd listen.

"I know relationships are difficult to maintain but fighting using fists every two seconds is not going to solve anything!" Kakashi was yelling as if someone had stolen his book and burnt it.

"I am not going to stand by and watch you two kill each over… what is it that you were fighting over…it was ramen wasn't it, look there's only one bowl over there…?"

"Actually Kakashi we weren't fighting at all" Sasuke sounded bored and insulted that Kakashi would think he'd sink so low as to fight over a bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, we were just having a heated discussion and we were fooling around…after ramen"

"What are you doing here anyway Kakashi?"

"Don't change the subject! Tell me what are you guys fighting over so we can sort it out like the shinobi we are. And plus we have a mission today"

"A mission!?" Naruto and Sasuke said at once. "No sensei! You said today was our day off and we could do whatever" For a first Naruto didn't want to go on the mission.

"Yes, do anything but fight and tear each other to shreds!"

"Ok what about items of clothing?" Naruto inquired although he was ignored.

"We weren't fighting and we don't have a mission today!" Sasuke retorted angrily at Kakashi.

"Oh…Then it must be me who has a mission then!" with just as much anger.

"Erm…Kakashi-sensei did something happen to your book? because usually you read as you yell"

"I'll ask the questions here and yes my book did go missing thanks for reminding me"

"So did you just come here to yell at us?"

"No, I came to find you guys ready for our mission. Where is Sakura?!"

"What is this mission you keep talking about sensei?"

"The mission is to find my lost book!"

"Sakura has it" Sasuke put it bluntly

"Sasuke?" clearly Naruto had no clue that Sasuke was trying to get rid of Kakashi.

"Right get back to what you were doing and no more fighting! I'll find Sakura" with that Kakashi scooted off down the hill towards the village.

"Why do we care about his book?"

"Ahh well I kinder, sorta borrowed it"

"Do I want to know why?"

"To get tips and stuff but I put it back before he got home except the door wasn't open and I jammed it through the window but it got stuck and hid it with a flower pot"

Sasuke laughed and sat back down with Naruto falling on top of him in his tears of laughter. "Haha, Kakashi-sensei thought we were fighting"

Naruto hugged Sasuke's body "Sasuke today's been fun, me, you and ramen and chasing off Sakura and now Kakashi-sensei" he felt Sasuke's arms wrap tightly around his body.

"You're all mine now" Sasuke squeezed Naruto into him like a child finding their lost pet.

"Don't let me go" smiling Sasuke relinquished his grip slightly

"If you don't want me to let go then make me" silenced by Naruto's lips he felt his body being encased in Naruto's heat.

"Kakashi said we weren't allowed to tear each other into shreds but he didn't mention clothes" Sasuke whispered.

"Not here Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei might come back when he realises that Sakura doesn't have his book"

"So…" Sasuke's dark eyes questioned Naruto's bright blue ones

"So it could get embarrassing if he pulls us apart again."

"What are you talking about loser? I wanted to pull off your jacket because it's making me feel really hot and I can't see where the sky ends and where you start" It was Sasuke's turn to be confused what is he on about?

"Oh… ok" Naruto let Sasuke slip his jacket off and place it behind his head as a pillow.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's just if sensei catches us he might think something of it"

"Only that we're getting along really well" confirmed Sasuke

"Naruto, you're such a loser sometimes" he added hugging the blonde boy once again.

"Sasuke, I love the way that you make me feel so special" mumbled into the muscular chest hidden under the dark blue shirt.

It was beginning to get dark and they decided to go home. Although after a lot of persuasion Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull away and get to his feet. Naruto helped him up and they both walked away from the summit of the hill.

Their lingering faint shadows danced behind them in the place where they had spent their afternoon together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A really short SasuNaru chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. It is really finished now because I can't think of anything else to add to this particular fic.**

**I did write a sequel to this you can find it on my profile thing. It's titled Sakura Take The Hint.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews/ed**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


End file.
